Alma, corazon y vida
by LucyCullenBB
Summary: Hiatus ...Dos niños solitarios,dos almas nacidas para amarse desde la infancia y la crueldad de una guerra que los separa."-Te amaré con alma, corazón y vida" Dentro de su pobreza y su pequeño mundo, aquellas tres cosas que le ofrecía se convertiría en su tesoro...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephenie Meyer! =)**

* * *

_**¡Nuevo Fic!** una idea que he tenido en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y ya por fin quiere salir! *-* Es un fic muy especial para mí, así que espero lo sea para ustedes! **Gracias a Gabi, Jeni, Kali, Sully, Isa y Sachita** por haberlo leído antes que nadie y haberme dado su más sincera opinión... ya por fin de cuantas semanas me animo a publicarlo! =)_

_Prometo no abandonar "Construyendo Fantasías"... pero chicas, esta idea estaba que no daba más... tenía que hacerla fluir!_

_Besos a todas y que lo disfruten. Lu._

_Hoy el prólogo... ustedes me dirán cuando el primer cap!_

* * *

**Un amor de guerra a espera de la muerte**

**Por siempre te esperaré...**

**.**

_**Alma, corazón y vida**_

**Prólogo**

**.**

**… 1917...**

La esperanza de una guerra corta y fácil se esfumaba en el otoño de 1915 con la inclusión de las más grandes potencias del mundo a la más temible colisión del planeta. Un año después, las costosas ofensivas francesas obtenían pocos resultados mientras que en el frente de batalla los combatientes cavaban trincheras donde padecían diariamente las peores penurias.

En el transcurso del conflicto fueron movilizados más de 70 millones de militares, incluidos 60 millones de europeos. Para llegar a ese número, muchas naciones pequeñas decidieron tomar el frente y unirse a las alianzas ya formadas.

Agotados por las primeras semanas de conflicto, los combatientes estaban agazapados frente a frente, a veces a menos de veinte metros unos de otros a lo largo de un frente continuo de ochocientos kilómetros que iba desde el mar al Norte hasta Suiza.

Los alemanes no esperaban ya vencer en el oeste, pero ocupaban toda Bélgica y el norte de Francia, que se veía privada de sus minas de carbón convirtiéndolo en un caos. Los americanos, ingleses y franceses ahí reunidos estaban agotados, sin fuerzas, luchando minuto a minuto por su vida. Una que quizá jamás recuperarían.

— ¡Marlowe! Prepara la artillería y da la orden para atacar al blanco —gritó el general con voz de mando.

— Si capitán —respondió James Marlowe, un joven de ojos azules penetrantes. Sin demora dispuso de la artillería a sus compañeros para lograr neutralizar al adversario, puesto que, sin ella, a este último le seria fácil cortar los asaltos con ametralladora.

— Sargento Masen, es hora de usar las granadas en terreno enemigo para confundirlos y lograr escapar hasta la próxima trinchera —volvió a mandar el capitán François Didelot a un joven de piel blanca impecable. Sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en ese instante para observar el panorama aterrador que tenía frente a él: frío, sarna, lluvia, temibles tragedias que transformaron a las trincheras en indescriptibles lodazales. Al frente, árboles secos, muertos, sin vida... Todo diferente a lo que él siempre extrañó, diferente al lugar donde creció.

Lo que había empezado como una guerra "fresca y alegre" se tornó en una áspera lucha que parecía no tener fin.

— ¿Me escuchó Masen? Es hora de partir.

Los sonidos de las metralletas del lado opuesto eran transportados por el viento golpeando sus oídos, sin embargo, en ese instante, no escucho nada más que el latir de un pequeño corazoncito. No recordaba más que la inocencia infantil de un par de ojos chocolate, no percibía otra cosa que la fragancia a fresas que expedía aquel cabello largo y rizado... Se había transportado sin querer al momento más feliz de su niñez, donde las armas eran de juguete y el escondite era la mejor forma de acabar el día buscando a su hermosa compañerita. El recordó a la niña que lo vio crecer, con la que compartió cada minuto de su infancia en el orfelinato, la que lloró inconsolablemente cuando él partió hacia Chicago con una familia noble dejándola sola. Recordó la promesa que se hicieron en la casita del árbol una noche de setiembre... Y que algún día creyó poder cumplir.

Aquella promesa, que sin dinero, lograría marcar el corazón de la pequeña…

— _Te querré por siempre… _

— _Yo también._

**— _Y aunque no tengamos dinero, te amaré con alma, corazón y vida… _**

_Sí. Dentro de su pobreza y su pequeño mundo, aquellas tres cosas que le ofrecía se convertirían en su mayor tesoro; lástima que nunca llegó a cumplirlo… ya que el destino a veces cambia el rumbo de nuestras acciones..._

Soñó.

En ese instante, recordó a la niña que dejó sola… recordó a Isabella Swan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nota: Sé que es un poquito corto, pero es el prologo, los próximos capítulos no serán tan largos pero sí tendrán bastante contenido.**

**Decidí ambientar este fic en plena guerra mundial porque sé que es una época poética, interesante, llena de dolor y sufrimiento pero también de esperanzas... donde el amor era más puro y el temor a perder a un ser querido era cosa de todos los días... Además, la idea de que Edward y Bella se conocieran desde niños y hayan compartido miles de aventuras y sobre todo, hayan aprendido a amar , a querer a pesar de ser pobres y abandonados, es lo que más me gustó. ^^ **

**Espero me acompañen en esta aventura, que para mí es un reto, y se transporten conmigo a esta maravillosa época.**

**Besos y gracias anticipadas!**

**Lu.**


End file.
